It is known to create water screens using a falling sheet of water or closely spaced falling water droplets on to which images are projected. Difficulties have been encountered providing water droplets that hold their shape as they fall. Consequently, high resolution images on projection water screens are not obtainable as the water droplets do not enable the projection of precise images.
In the entertainment industry, where images are required to be of a sufficient size and resolution for an audience to appreciate the image formed, there is a need for an apparatus that allows for higher installation heights and sharper consistent image quality, as well as a screen that allows viewers to differentiate between the pixilation of droplets to create an image with a high resolution that can be in varying dimensions.
In addition known apparatus for forming a water screen have a water reservoir to provide water to a series of nozzle openings in the bottom of the water reservoir. Opening and closing the nozzle openings is controlled by solenoids located above the reservoir. To create different screen layouts, the water nozzle pattern must be changed for each new configuration. This involves the need for the manufacturer of the apparatus to provide a new apparatus for each different configuration. There is a need for a system that will permit the end user to easily and quickly change the nozzle pattern for different configurations.